User talk:Bookworm1138
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vampire Encylopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Dracula page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MtaÄ (Talk) 16:47, October 27, 2009 if you really are a bookworm and wanna new book to read; i'm acctualy a writer(in-waiting) and if you want you could help me with some stuff. so...wanna be friends? LunaBella 21:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) really!? LunaBella 17:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) you're not joking around are you? 'cause i really wanna know if my books will make it; not like meyer or anything but... LunaBella 17:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) a long lost decendent of a queen who went insane with power and blood lust. it's also a love story. LunaBella 19:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) i was trying to hide that. it is her but the story is placed like, now. LunaBella 19:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) thanx. LunaBella 19:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) i only got a REAL start on it a week ago 'cause i was busy with some other stuff but it was swirling around in my head for years so i'm getting pretty far with right now. LunaBella 19:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) oops! i forgot the "it"! LunaBella 19:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) what was your book gonna be about? LunaBella 22:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) they both sound cool! i like that ideal; but don't worry, i won't steal it! LunaBella 22:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) that was an ORIGINAL ideal, right? LunaBella 22:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) it's seems more like you're stealing james' mate but if you had the ideal before that movie came out ('cause really; who reads the books?) i think you should use it! LunaBella 00:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) i keep forgetting that! i'm acctually writeing some right now...wanna here a little? LunaBella 01:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) (i remembered!) and no i don't have a Myspace...i don't even have Email 'cause of my dad's rules. LunaBella 00:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) the Email? it does and do you want to read some or not dude!!!? LunaBella 01:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) why do i forget that!? i have to get back what i was going to post but in the mean time i have a question. could james the first/fourth have a baby with bathory? LunaBella 01:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) before she got married in the history books.LunaBella 01:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) thanx and i just saw your new page and i think the book should be published first! any way i got it back so... LunaBella 01:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) That thought ran through my head all night… that and the fact that if I tried to go pee I could be shot by a sniper. “Lizzy?” I screamed and threw a flimzzy bat at the voice. “Ow! It’s just me; the person who saved your life!” “Angel, you jerk!” “Nice way of repaying me, by the way.” “Shut up! I can’t sleep.” “Same here; I can’t stand the thought of waking up to a bloody couch and corpse.” “Was that pay-back for hitting you?” “Yes! And no.” He walked over and sat down with me. I leaned against him and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up to the Wii’s dinging sound and Emmie’s cries of war against the CPU’s. “Where’s Angel?” I moaned. “He went to get more dye.” He answered. i only gave you a piece and i have to get off now butt i'll be back in an hour tops LunaBella 01:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm back!!! any questions about what i sent you? LunaBella 03:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i just relized i spell crappy. LunaBella 03:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i spelt "relized" wrong didn't i? Dude, where are you? you know your german vampire looks like louis from Vampire Chroniciles? LunaBella 04:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) you awake? LunaBella 12:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. :( i didn't mean to be mean; you just take a wittle longer than i do to respond. any way do you want me to explain sniper thing? LunaBella 01:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) maybe you need a new computer...'cause i swear, i don't even know HOW to hack, let alone hack yours... i'm gonna explain any ways 'bout the sniper. the main character is being targeted by certain people because of her great ancester (you allready know who.) and they don't want her to screw their plans up. LunaBella 01:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i had to delete your last post; but again, sorry LunaBella 01:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) since you're not responding i'm going to assume your computer's still a little slow or whatever so i'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon or nite or whenever. later. LunaBella 01:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) gotcha. and again sorry. LunaBella 21:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What was yours for? i'm the one being clingy and stuff! LunaBella 22:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i acctualy have some other things to do too; like finish at least ONE projects i'm working (i have like ten but only finished two 'cause they were really short.) so i might not be able to resond as quickly as i have been either. but i will respond some time before the day is over! >(* v *)< i have my own smily thingy! LunaBella 23:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i deleted my mean posts so they wouldn't come back to bite us in the butt. but i still feal like i need to say "sorry"... LunaBella 17:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) how's your computer? (Joking.) my character is going to Paris! LunaBella 18:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) have you decided if you're gonna make a sequel; cause i am but since i started in between i'm afraid it will get confusing! i'm not sure about a 3rd though...i had an ideal but i think that it should be a seprate story... LunaBella 19:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) if you ever get this published tell me! that sounds really cool! i need to continue my first book though or the story will get messed up; they are in paris but the assassins are still following them and the main character needs to covince the council that she good enough. p.s. i'm leaving you guessing! LunaBella 22:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) who's your model for Marja? she's really pretty. LunaBella 16:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) i actually tried bangs once; wasn't my best expirement...my eyes looked very small without makeup and squinting 'cause i lost my glasses, that didn't help either. i think i'm almost done with my first book; i just have to find a way for my character to get linda off her high-horse and away from the germans...then i ad the ending that's been in my head for months! then i have to type it all into the computer...>(* ~ *)< LunaBella 16:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) hello. bored. oy. this is a meaningless post...i think. i've added a new person to the book, were-dog, and a goth. again. meaningless. LunaBella 00:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) what'd i say? meaningless"? i was just bored and it felt wrong that nobody was posting... i have issues. >(* o *)< and this looks like a fish! i am so bored. and so sick. (dang flu hits more than once; i thought it was like a yearly chicken pox-like thing, get it once then wait 'till next year...) just pray to God it dosen't get you, so much as hit you twice. how's your book? if someone dosn't publish it they're stupid; it sounds cool to me. i feel like i'm stealing something now 'cause all the guys my character meets falls in love with her; or at least acts like it to get close since she's a princess now. my eys itch so much my arms are like, covered in eyeliner and masscara... it's hard being goth. this is all so random. i just relized i'm keeping you from your school work and stuff... i just found two lice in my hair making out! i'm so sad and sick. and lice-infested; i need more manaiyse or something. it's all so random... LunaBella 04:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) you're really sweet. >(* v *)< but it's just that i'm clingy; i'm homeschooled and both my parents work so i only leave the house on weekends and whatever "library" day my mom picks so i have few friends. including you; if that's ok-ky-kay (jar-jar speak. i'm wierd!) plus i babysit three younger brothers. i'm so sad. >(* _ *)< but i'm OK! i'm sorry i was sooo depressing the other day; i was just bored 'cause i just got home from a lolita thingy. what i should really do is finish my book and edit it so i can take it to someone and be famous! (like i'll be meyer-famous though...maybe goth-wise but...) everybody on the council in my book is ollld, so there's mostly goth's and everybody except a few crazies are serious... but the main character is 13 and pretty much like me so there's allways a laugh'' somewhere''. speaking of age...you know how old am right? all you've said is "college"; just a wee bit curious here but, are you like just out of highschool or...and am i talking to a guy or girl 'cause the way you typed screamed "guy" to me; you don't have ''to answer but you know i'm a 13 year old girl and it just didn't seem fair to not know what extacly i can talk about... it just out of curiousity, you don't have to answer. i probably sound perverted now...sorry... LunaBella 06:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i just had a brilliant ideal! i can prove to you i'm a 13 yearold girl if i post a video! i just need money... >(* ~ *)< (probably be 14 when i get a camera though...) so, sleepy. >(- _ *)< i don't know if i'll see your reply or even if you're awake but...so sleepy >(- _ -)< >(* o *)< should log off first! good night. >(- _ -)< Zzzz. LunaBella 06:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) don't have facebook, sorry. it's not like goth is ''bad; you're just into darker things...not like spiritually, like you don't like the sun...vampric would be a good way to describe it; you're the same person, you have the same standereds and religon and everything; you just like darker colors really... there's a fine line between goth and... the bad stuff. some people just don't see that. LunaBella 05:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC)>(* v *)< i was almost afraid you were a girl 'cause that "the way you type" thing would have been an insult... you don't happen to live in oklahoma, 'cause if you do my parents are 7 years apart age wise and i don't wanna die alone! i'm sooo sad. and kidding. (but still...) LunaBella 05:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) >(* v�*)< i have tips! if you slowy and i stress on that word, ease in the goth-ness and tone it down when you have to see your parents you can be goth; just don't do bad things like wiccan things; it's just wrong and if you are religious it's very bad because wiccans are pretty much... i hate these words...don't make me say(type) them, i have a phobia of bad* things and related things. *bad as in not holy. >(X _ X)< LunaBella 05:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) >(* v *)< what's "Little Wing"? LunaBella 05:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Me make pwetty pictuwe fow you! (Acctually i was going to send this and others to tokyopop to see if i could get a job in drawing but this one is of the blood countess so you can use it!) LunaBella 06:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) >(* v *)< the parental controls are logging me off in 10 minutes so i geuss we'll chat later. >(* ^ *)< on your top right corner though where it has log off and everything if you do more and manage widgits you can find a chat box thing so we can talk more; but click the little wrench thing first and type in alot of numbers on the limit so we can keep track of our chat like on here. don't have too but if we're both on... LunaBella 06:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) this is what i thought you looked like before you said 19 on top this is what i think you look like now. (rough sketch) LunaBella 00:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i'm just glad you aren't mad at me!!! but i have to go 'cause my brother's on so i'll catch you later tonite! LunaBella 00:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i knew i was kepping you away. sorry. which of pictures were closer though; did i make a good guess on your apperance? LunaBella 04:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL! you're hot and geeky! i didn't think that was possible, but you've managed to have a soft lestat look. i guess i need to post a pic of me now...>(* v *)< if only i could find that dang camera...>(* ~ *)< LunaBella 16:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i'm just looking at the pic of you and i'm blushing, 'cause i'm not even dressed yet and THAT'S YOU! LunaBella 16:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) my drawing does no justice comparred to your pic >(* ^ *)< if anybody says you're NOT hot, they're wrong and you should hire a hitman! (i'm obsessing over you; i'm insane! so what if you look like a rockstar...>(* rockstar *)<) LunaBella 17:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) nothing. i'm just obssessing over you as if you were a rockstar. how did you not get that? me + you = giant crush as if you were a rockstar! LunaBella 19:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) you said you were homeschooled; does that mean that you're greek orthodox or were your parents just protective of you? LunaBella 20:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I FOUND YOU!!! i couldn't find your myspace when you mentiond you had one; but i found your myspace and youtube accounts. no wonder your computers running slow. you have all this stuff going! and you lied to me! LunaBella 20:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) first, me no speaky geeky. 2. you lied about being goth, (it was really a joke but...) you ARE goth despite your parents not wanting you to be. LunaBella 00:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) i saw your myspace and youtube; trust me you ARE goth! LunaBella 00:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) that is a total bunch of bull, not goth; goth is when you are into bands like the ones i saw on your pages, and when you just like the stuff on your pages! trust me i'm a pro at styles. LunaBella 00:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) LunaBella 02:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) this is old, i'm like 6 but... LunaBella 03:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) guess what UFH means i give you hint: it's close to UFO. LunaBella 20:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry! my dad made me get off because of the stupid wheather! and i'm sooo spelling that wrong. but i'm back so, i'm sorry i left you hanging. >(; _ ;)< LunaBella 03:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry. i try to keep it together but sometimes i slip and i hate when i slip because i look bad and please forgive me isaac! LunaBella 03:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Bookworm, is it? that poor Luna girl is head over heels for you; if you like or even LOVE her you must tell her or she will run into the arms of another man! MetalicRose 04:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) there's going to be a 25th century in your book? (robotic vamps! ) p.s. MetalicRose is a friend of mine; you're going to want to answer or she'll get you GOOD! LunaBella 08:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you really should of answered her question on her page. (she gets a little b-wordy) and sorry. that was the only pic i could find 'cause i can't find the dang camera! p.s. she lives in TN; she goes to your school too. have you ever seen a chick with long black hair; wears long skirts...ect. LunaBella 21:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you spelled her name wrong; it's one l. LunaBella 21:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) i was somewhere in between 4 to 6 and she actually looks alot like marja with thinner eyes and a longer slimmer nose; she's very vampric like a Romantic-Goth LunaBella 21:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) check out what i did with my user page last night; but i lost one by accident. >(* ~ *)< LunaBella 21:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) i'm going to assume UTC because she's in college but she dosen't share that stuff with me. LunaBella 21:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you don't have to worry; she just said that she would only hurt you if you hurt me or i told her too LunaBella 21:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) if you're looking around the school or something she's night person; you won't find her. LunaBella 21:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you're going to the school too find her aren't you? LunaBella 21:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you're not going to find her; she's in oklahoma with me for the next week LunaBella 22:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) iy iced last night which is why my dad booted me off and it's snowing now i think LunaBella 22:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) it LunaBella 22:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOTH! WE'RE SNOWED IN! LunaBella 23:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) AHH! the powerlines have ice on them! i hope it dosen't go out; then i couldn't talk to you >(* ^ *)< LunaBella 23:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) power go out? i'm sooooooooooooooo bored; and clingy. but mostly bored. >(* v *)< and cold >(* o *)< and mommy's stuck at work! >(* ^ *)< LunaBella 02:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) aww.. let's chat 'cause bored! LunaBella 02:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i left out "i'm"...opps LunaBella 02:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) isaac where are you? you're scaring me!!! LunaBella 04:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i was looking at our past conversations and i just wanted to say that the vampires in my book are real vampires; or atleast what i've learned is a real one. sorta like don henrie; but not a "stray sheep" 'cause he's like wiccan or something... he's definatly not Greek Orthodox. i feel bad for those sort of people... do you have a religion? (a real one; not like wiccan.) if you don't, and you're going to "get" one or whatever, Greek Orthodoxy is actually the mother of the others like mormons and roman cathlics and things; they seperated from the church because they didn't want to belive certain things. i feel bad because i can't find the camera...maybe that could be your present from me...i'll have the money by then to get a camera; film or digi. LunaBella 06:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) there are people who live like vampires (some of which are christians) but they don't "live forever"; they just seem to have a "need" to drink blood or "feed" on energy. in my book the main is a princess of a Greek Orthodox group who keep themselves in the shadows and have alternatives to blood. LunaBella 20:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) miza wanna help if i was there. >(* v *)< LunaBella 21:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) what if he was horny? LunaBella 21:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i'm back! did ya miss me? anyway. what if one of the vikings was so bored with life he started to pray to God for answers; but the crew dosen't understand so the song ends with him dying! LunaBella 22:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry i left in a hurry; my oldest younger brother wanted on and he's autistic...i didn't spell that right, did i? LunaBella 01:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hi-i! i'm back! LunaBella 04:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) why do you say "ok" instead of "bye" or "ditto" or...ya know, a "goodbye"? LunaBella 04:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) isaac? LunaBella 05:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i guess "ok" is ok... (question: do you really think giving the finger is leading a good life?) LunaBella 19:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i'm glad you're back now! LunaBella 22:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i'm extremly sorry i know that i'm clingy and impatiant that you are probably right about me being to young; and that's why i just wanna say that all i need is for you to understand that i don't understand; and i don't even know what i feel anymore...because when you scared me as if this were a break up; it felt like an cold stake went through my heart. but as quickly as it came it left, so i don't understand. i wasn't trying to make a sob story; unfortunatly that's just how it's turned out to be. this is your call; i just need you to decide what you think is best. and i'll try to deal with my issues while i band myself from this website from after i post this untill friday. just tell me what you need; because that's all i need. LunaBella 04:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) btw i meant from you and pages that have to do with you; i have things to do on my side. LunaBella 05:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) you are making this a little hard to band myself. anyway i understand you have your own life and i guess i'm in trouble now; i have things to do, i just thought i found a friend or even something more, so i thought i could put everthing else off for a bit. i'm just gonna lay off a little more and focus on other things like my projects. and um...maybe we could just try to help each other with our projects; ya know, like back up or somethin'...idk. and no i'm not spillin' secrets like front page news in magizines. i guess the reason i was act clingy and pushy (If i was) was because i see the world like a manga or anime; things go to quick to notice what you did before it's too late. anyway i'm sorry and...i really don't know any more. when you decide what you want i'll just go with it. bye. (and hopefully i'll have a camera on friday!) LunaBella 23:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ello!!! unfortunatley me no have camera yet. >(* _ *)< but it's friday so miza can post again! >(* v *)< (mwa ha ha evil laugh!) i'm sorry! my brother kicked me off...but i know who da sniper is now! LunaBella 22:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) hi-i! >(* v *)< LunaBella 01:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) good mowning, bookwowm! LunaBella 22:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) are you up? LunaBella 06:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) miza exxtweamwy bowed. so i post vid fow you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LUnKqeu1DY let's get together for the rest of the ni-ight... love LunaBella 07:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) btw; i'm not sure if that's too "pop" for you but it sorta sounds like what you've sent me...actualy not realy, but i wanted to see if you likey king black acid or not so there it is. LunaBella 07:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) hopfully you'll read this before i leave tomorrow (if i am) but which is easier to use: digi camera. or webcam. i'm basicly looking for cheaper but whichever is easier to use would be better. i just really wanna show you a pic; then we'll finally be even. LunaBella 09:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I GOT THE CAMERA!!! miza so excited! but i find it hard to take pics of myself...espicially a good looking one... i'll post a pic as soon as i figure that out...>(* o*)< LunaBella 22:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i found the dang thing! YAY! i look a little bored though... hi-i! LunaBella 00:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry i left in such a hurry but my brother and my dad... anyway so i know you've got a busy schedule and tests and ect. so just i'm just going to wait for you to post first this week and i'll take more pics for you! (and maybe a vid if i could just figure that part out...) anyway, love ya! LunaBella 05:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) i just remembered you won't know i'm on 'till i post here and not the shout box...sorry LunaBella 03:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) un-enthousiastic greetings, i am THIS close to losing ALL respect for M. night! he has destroyed the avatar's zuko for me! i feel like you do towards your webcam. LunaBella 00:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) 'ello bookworm! LunaBella 01:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ello! do you hate me? LunaBella 17:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) 1. you never said the weekend; so i had no clue that was the arrangment. i'm sorry. 2. there's a little thing underneath the "last login" that says whether or not you're on. 3. i DON'T have a myspace or email! i'm sorry, but you never said weekend. LunaBella 02:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) i know when you're on youtube too; it says when you comment and rate things like you rated a bathory vid 1 minute ago from when i was writing this. LunaBella 02:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) MR Who said i was generalizing? (By the way; i can see you.) MetalicRose 02:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) does that mean you fixed your webcam? LunaBella 22:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Your girlfriend wants you to watch a video ->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gM62TXYoHkg it's pretty funny. MetalicRose 23:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) (when'd i call you a liar?) sorry, on you myspace your little face-thingy was happy. i assumed that meant you got it fixed... LunaBella 12:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I was making a point! And your girlfriend dosn't think you're a liar! you just took my friend away for so long i got jealous! (There, i admitted it!) And she interested in what you do and like and stuff; for your information she found your blogs very interesting and she loves the way you play guitar!(I don't know why, but i'm a "Frenchie" i'm not into that stuff...) MetalicRose 12:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) hi-i! (sorry, we were having church...) LunaBella 01:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) sorry. it was a joke. (i guess older guys don't get teenage girls jokes...) LunaBella 05:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) happy werewolf day! it's time to bug you! kidding... LunaBella 22:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ello! LunaBella 00:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!! i feel like'' i'' need to clear this up now. i know that we can not have sex or date or yaddi yaddi yadda 'till i'm older and blah blah blah but you've gotta understand i don't see a thirteen yearold'' ' girl in the mirror and i've watched to much of ANYTHING to think i am; i like ''acting like i am even younger at times because my parents never let me have magic or anything in my childhood but i'm also loligoth so that's something of a scaring. but i see myself as others see and others see me as 16-18 because they don't know me and it's nice to be treated like i know more than people assume. (i'm not good at school though...i like learning from "ducky" from NCIS and stuff because hi lectures are fasinating to me...it's sad how i never got to hear the whole "eyeball" thing though...) and i would'' never wish you to be molested or beaten up in jail! (though having a scar like zuko's would be really cool...) but i would never wish you hurt! and on a different note i've decided i would change your part of the story in my book because that was more anger than something i would want everyone in the world to think so since we cleared that up... anyways...that's it. actually, what brought that up anyway? LunaBella 03:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i forgot this part. i guess you didn't get this but when i said "let's play therapist" i meant since you never talk i wanted to get to know you more because you actually come off all closed up and stuff and before i guess i was trying fill that up so, sorry. LunaBella 03:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) but i like dark and serious! it makes you sound so emo...i love emo. LunaBella 04:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) and would you PLEASE put your little ~ on so i know if i can respond or not. i allready have another "friend" that does that and it is exxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtreamlly annoying! LunaBella 04:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i know that sounded mean, but it's true and all the x are because of a sticky button and it'll go on like this xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LunaBella 05:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i don't know if you heard us earlier but i was talking about how i had all these goregous pics but i dropped it...all the batteries fell out...i wanted you to see how i looked with my hair down and one even made me look like the chick from "let the right one in" it was sooo cool! i'm sorry for complaining to you but i feel like you did with you cammy. I'M SO P!$$@&!!! LunaBella 05:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!! you're funny... just because i always talk about pop dosen't mean it's the only thing i like. i did like one song that urn sung but when i looked at the others i cut that off. i've also cut off others from soundtracks because off certain lyrics. so far i've liked pretty much everything you've sent; except that corpse bride voice one...dave cannot sing. um...he has inverted crosses...i can't watch the rest now...sorry. LunaBella 18:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i don't know if this was the point of the song, but... it seems like it says that you're going to kill me if i bug you? i don't know, i didn't watch the whole thing...it seemed like it said "freddy's back!" to me though...(LOL!) LunaBella 18:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i get it now. i just couldn't watch 'cause it was scaring me. (what do you mean "ME", you gonna kill someone else?) and to answer your earlier question i had taken these gorgeous pics but again, i dropped the cammy and the batteries spilled which erased the memories and, blah.......... LunaBella 19:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i had a dream about you again. but i always picture you without your gorgeous hair...do you think that's how i should know i'm dreaming? 'cause i never catch that, even in this one where i cut my neck skin and i kept pulling down on it so it wouldn't come off... LunaBella 19:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) but it looked like you typed that ''did want to kill someone because you only messed with the "YOU"! my point ^ LunaBella 19:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) "was"? LunaBella 19:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but since i'm horibble at finding stuff that isn't you-know-what i don't really look up other stuff...unless you want to hear some "creed", the lead singer was very christan, i liked them, you might too...definatly "bullets" LunaBella 20:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm sending 2 vids to you. 1 is a pop song so chose wisely because if you chose johnnyboyxo you better watch at least 45 seconds or i kick your @$$! the other will be Creed's "bullets". chose wisely... 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fop1_mF1Ifs 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPzhUp8mWgs aside from the two above this and that alien thing i had MR send you i've only ever sent one! LunaBella 20:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) '''''i have to get out more? LOL! (here's my p!$$ed response: "i can't! i'm strapped to the house because 1. i'm homeschooled 2. my parents are allways working so i have to babysit three brothers, and 3. TAO meetings are only twice a month!) i guess i thought you would like them... LunaBella 04:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) lead looks like my aunt stephinie. another looks like abby. guy looks like billy idol. i like it. but i'm not sure i understand the story; he threw it away so he's gonna burn. right? LunaBella 04:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) is it wrong to be scared? i want someone to hold me... LunaBella 04:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC)